UnderHarry
by Kithrin
Summary: WARNING! SPOILERS! The hero of Undertale wasn't the only one to fall in the hole. Modded pacifist end. oneshot. Chara/hp. Used Chara as MCs name.


UnderHarry.

Warning, game spoilers.

AN: this is just quick one shot, unless enough people want me to continue. This it to resque my muse from a plot bunny.

AN2: if you have a better title, suggest it.

Chapter 1: a new home and adventures.

Harry was sleeping in his room, five minutes before his eleventh birthday, as he started dreaming of the last four years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It had started when his cousin pushed him into a pit in front of all the other students and teachers, having got the idea from watching a older girl trip and fall into said hole.

 _The fat jerk probably won't even get in trouble,_ the boy thought as he fell, _just like how the teachers ignored his bullying._

The pricks.

Anyway, he had landed next to a girl slightly older than him, that he was immediately wary of, since he had no positive experience with humans. She soon woke up and after some conversation, with Harry being suspicious of the girl, they went on their way.

It was shortly after that that Harry learned he HATED talking flowers, after all one just tried to kill the two.

Being saved by a white goat headed woman made his day, and his suspicions of the girl he was with abated on the trip to the monster's house. With the two befriending monsters on their path and taking the gold they threw at them, and buying some spider bake sale items.

The butterscotch pie was good, but he noticed the girl saved her for later. There was a minor argument between the two, when Harry stated that he had no intention of leaving, when he finally had a parent. He was biting his nails when the two fought, and was beyond happy when he saw that the two both survived, one pristine, the other slightly scorched and smoking in a way that isn't illegal.

Giving the girl a hug, and wishing her luck, Harry ran after his new mother, stopping a white dog from taking Toriel's cellphone on the way.

He regretted not accompanying her, but he knew he would regret not staying more. He finally had a family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile in a headmasters office some delicate devices exploded, some stopped working, and one started singing 'It's a Small World,' and wouldn't stop.

The aged headmaster couldn't figure out how the locator was able to do that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry soon, much to Toriel's delight, proved an apt student, not only in mundane subjects, although history was monster history, and heavily biased towards monsters, but was proving adept at fire magics.

The regular phone calls from Chara (EN) also helped keep both their spirits up, both for Toriel, whom looked at her as another child, although some part of her mind wished the girl would stay, she would make a great wife for the boy, when they got older at least, and because she always wanted a little girl.

The two skeletons were funny, especially the tall one that kept screwing up his own traps. Chara took some pictures of him being electrocuted because he was holding the orb, and the fact that he revealed the path by walking over to hand the orb to Chara, whom took it.

What followed was a hilarious set of dog petting the married executioner dogs, the pup, and the smallish dog in giant armor, all crumpled under the Girls hands, with their back legs going crazy.

Harry forgave the dog that tried to steal the phone when he saw the dog steal Papyrus's ultimate attack.

Although he was annoyed that his friend pored over three hundred gold into the dog shrine offering box after hanging out with the skeleton.

The waterfall area was pretty, and Harry had a good laugh at the dog stealing the orb that was found. At least it wasn't anything important like Chara's cellphone.

Harry found a hidden TV at this point that was tracking his friend and alerted her that she was being watched by people concerned for her, shortly before she met a giant octopus. The fact that it was hanging around a waterfall and was planning on starting a band, was one of the few parts that had the mother and son duo in stitches.

The constant attacks by the water spear user made Toriel want to track her down and tan her hide. Although she did think it was sweet of the girl to water the dehydrated royal guard when she collapsed.

The 'date' the two had was freaking hilarious, and the 'cooking class' made the concerned adoptive mother want to tan Undyne's bottom again. For what kind of adult had a kid that age use the stove? Especially at a setting high enough to melt the pan.

She was vindicated when the house caught fire, the fact that this had the eyes of the watchers start twitching when it made good friends of the two.

Finding out the royal scientist was responsible for them being able to see what was going on, made the fact that they could see the video make more sense.

The adventures continued, with a killer robot trying to kill the girl in relatively creative ways, only for her to be helped by a dinosaur in a lab coat.

The fight with the spider lady was quickly aborted when Chara showed a receipt from the bake sale that she and Harry had purchased snacks from in the ruins.

Toriel watched the Chara and Sans have dinner at a fancy restaurant, and smiled as she found out who her door joke friend was, and knowing Chara had a good friend watching her back as much as possible made her feel better.

The dancing robot had the two watchers alternately biting their nails and laughing their asses off, until it ran out of battery power.

Both at this point where impressed that Chara made it this far without hitting a single person, with the exception of the love tap she gave Undyne.

Harry frowned though, he had started noticing something. Sometimes it was as if the world... twitched, for lack of a better word. He couldn't understand WHAT happened, but he could tell something did.

The meeting with Sans in the Hall of Judgment, and finding out that the girl had, even in the times the two hadn't been able to watch her, not accumulated any LOVE, made the two sigh in relief.

Of course it was fortunate that Sans explained about Execution points (Exp) and Level Of ViolEnce, (LOVE) made Harry feel better upon hearing that.

Hearing the story of the death King's and Queen's children made Harry cry, and upon feeling the arms of his monster mother tighten around him, he suddenly had a suspition on the queen's identity.

Meeting the king was kind of amusing, as he was watering flowers, and Chara interacted with something invisible next to a room the king entered.

A massive twitch, and she left the area.

"Mom, I think we need to go there, something odd is going on," Harry said. (EN2)

"Wha... I can't leave the ruins," came the reply.

"Mom, something happened near that room, it was as if... reality reset in some way, in a way far bigger then the other times I felt it," something important happened there," Harry insisted.

The monster nibbled her lower lip. It wasn't as if she thought Harry was lying, as she knows people with odder abilities, but more the promise she made to not leave the ruins.

With a sigh, she grabs several of her favorite books and walks toward the exit with her new human son. Her resolve firming with every step. There was a second child, whom had her life on the line, while she just watched from a TV like a coward.

No more.

She would confront her husband about the fact that he wanted to kill a child, whose only 'crime' was being born human than falling into the ruins.

Harry followed close by with one hand in hers.

The monsters outside the ruins took one look at her expression, and left the pair alone.

Undyne and Papyrus fainted as she passed them by.

Sans, did a triple take, then tagged along, and quickly became looked up to as a big brother by the young boy, as he laughed at the bony puns the skeleton spouted.

They soon arrived at the castle, and made there way to the barrier, where Chara and the king were about to engage in mortal combat, only to be interrupted by Toriel firing a fireball between the two.

What happened next upset Harry greatly, the annoying flower ended up being the son of his bother and the king, and it then absorbed all the monsters Chara had befriended, including his mother, then attacked her.

Watching the fight in person was worse than doing it via the TV, but he knew. He knew that he couldn't interfere. He knew that doing so would ruin the only chance he had for happiness. He knew that there was a chance, a slim one, that his monster mom would be back.

He watched, as one by one, the monsters that were absorbed came back.

He watched, as one by one, six human souls were released, and returned to the king, as they had been housed in him for so long.

He watched, as Chara saved a single last soul.

The soul of a little goat boy.

The soul of his mother's first son.

He watched, as the girl gave the soul a hug.

He watched, as the soul started to fade...

no...

he wouldn't allow it...

he wouldn't allow his mother to cry...

something within him snapped...

power surged...

the barrier shuddered...

a young boy collapsed, bleeding from the corner of his mouth, but breathing...

a second boy hit the ground breathing...

a boy that used to be a ghost.

The king rushed to the goat boy's side.

The queen and Chara to the human's, and both were relieved that it simply looked like the boy had collapsed exhausted.

The fact that they prince had come back from death, soon made the rounds of the kingdom.

The party would last for weeks, and the young boy that made it possible would remane coma bound for months afterwards.

The concern/joy of the event made them miss something very important, that they wouldn't discover until much later.

By then years would have passed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The boy woke up, it was his birthday, and he was exited to see his friends, not that he didn't spend almost all his free times with Chara, but he held her caring to him, even after the four years as a warm blanket against the cold of the memories of his first seven years.

After dressing, he walked out of his room, and into the day...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End fic.

EN: I decided to go, what the hell, and just keep Chara as the name, the fact that it sounds more feminine and better than Fisk, also played a part.

EN2: I wondered why in the game Toriel came in the pacifist ending, so I had Harry prompt her.

PS: anyone else think Dumbledore's expression if Harry says that he won't accumulate LOVE to be hilarious?


End file.
